Cards of Wonderland
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: When Amu and Rima goes from a high tech world to a Dark Age warzone where she meets a range of weird characters and have to fight for their life and sanity.
1. Chapter 1

BSR: I wanted to write a fanfiction about if Shugo Chara was heart no kuni no Alice. Now it isn't going to be exactly like heart no kuni no Alice but if I ended up doing scenes from that I don't want to say that its my plot when it's not. If that doesn't make sense then I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or heart no kuni no Alice.

PS. I've never played any of the game, only read a little of the manga and seen only a little bit of the movie.

_Dreams _

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Prov*

_This is just my luck! I woke up in a black room wearing a long old-fashioned white night gown. _

"_Hello?" I asked not getting an answer so I tired to get up only to get yanked back down by an unknown force. After hitting my head on the hard floor I sat up rubbing my head looking around seeing nothing but blackness._

"_Hello?" I cried out; hearing no answer I raised my arm I saw that I was chained to the floor. No wonder I couldn't get up…these chains are digging into my wrists. Oww…where am I? _

_as the darkness falls_

_and secrets are sealed _

_with desperate crying calls_

_shadows of fallen kills_

_the brightest light dies when turns to a doll_

_Who's singing? Browning)_

"_Hello? Who's there? Show your self!" _ _I screamed only to hear a response…finally! _

"_Amu? Amu, come on!" A voice yelled from nowhere. _

"_I'm here! I'm here!" I screamed back._

"_Amu, COME ON!" _

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Normal Prov*

"Amu!" A small blonde 18-year-old girl with waist long wavy hair stood by her best friend's desk. Said best friend was asleep on her desk where she had been for all her classes. "AMU Wake up it's time to leave!" I yelled at her trying to wake her up.

"I'm here, I'm here…" She said in her sleep.

"Oh, Amu COME ON!" she yelled getting annoyed enough to smack her head… hard. Amu screamed jerking up suddenly.

"What the… Rima? Why did you do that?" She screamed glaring at her.

"Well it's time to go home and I really do think you would enjoy staying at the school all night long." Rima replied to her sleepy friend. Amu stood up, stretched, and grabbed her school bag. She swung her bag across her shoulder to rest on her back, and then with Rima by her side they left the school.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Prov*

"Where's Yaya?" I asked Rima as they walked down their street.

"On vacation with her family but since she left early she's coming back sooner so we can hang out." Rima said texted on of her minions.

"Rima?"

"Yea, Amu?" She didn't look up from our phone.

"Why are our walks so boring?" Rima looked up at me.

"What do you mean boring?"

"I mean nothing exciting has happened in forever!" I sighed

"Well, break is almost here and we can go somewhere exciting and go on an adventure." Rima finally put away her phone.

"Done giving orders to your minions?" I teased her. Rima glared at me then looked away.

"Pshhh…of course not…well yes. Boys can't think with out females around. It's pathetic.

"No boys are really smart but when they see you and your cuteness and lose any brain power they have." I laughed as she glared at me.

"Let me remind that I am the _queen_ of the Guardians." Rima cuffed at me.

"And I'm the Joker of the Guardians." I smirked.

"More of a wild card." Rima and I laughed getting to our next-door houses.

"See ya!" We said together closing our doors. I sighed taking my shoes off, putting my pink slippers on. I walked over to the refrigerator to see a note from my family probably leaving me home going of somewhere exciting.

**Dear Amu-Chan,**

**We went to visit our cousin's in America. We'll be back in a month or two. Sorry if we miss your graduation but please ask Rima's mom to record it for us. Money's in the jar remember to spend it wisely. Love you, Love mom.**

**P.S. Hapy sisy be back! Lve Ami.**

**P.S.S No Boys and if go anywhere write us a note. Love Papa**

"I think they used stamps to make this" I said to myself sweat dropping. I looked in the fridge to see that mom had gone shopping. Yay I actually have for once to fix something I like and not get yelled at. I throw my schoolbag on the couch and started to get what I need to make Oden *. Once I prepared Oden and ate I turned on the TV and started to watch Alice* (Don't own). In this version Alice kicks butt and has a better fashion sense. If I had to wear a buffy light blue dress and a white apron I wouldn't be a happy camper. I mean I would feel like a maid or something and have to clean everything while my "master" would sit on his/her butt all day just messing up something so I would just clean it. I'm not someone's servant unless… Rima orders me to do paper work…I mean if she doesn't do it and if I don't then who will do it? Definitely not Rima…Come on Alice, you need to rely Hatter then you will get captured and get killed. That hatter is dark and hot and can fight. He also so in love with Alice that is so cute! So after that I watched Beauty and the Beast until my phone cut in.

_The ring of bells set the dancing ball_

_Once you start you can't stop_

_Turn round to round _

_Never stopping till the call_

"Hello?"

"Amu-Chan, it's Tsukasa, can you and Rima go to the school tomorrow and tend to the Secret Gardens. I know that's Saturday and that no one except me but I'm going to be gone for the weekend and I know I can trust you two to do it. Can you?"

"Sure Tsukasa-sensei, just could you leave instructions or what we have to do."

"Alright, be there at 6 am. Bye" He said hanging up.

"What? Why does it have to be at 6? I guess I need to tell Rima…I'll text her."

**To: Rima**

**We need 2 take care of secret garden… 6am. **

**From: Amu**

I walked strait up to my bedroom and got my gothic nightgown and sat on my bed. When I felt my phone vibrate.

**To: Amu**

**6?!...Fine but u owe me! Meet in front f our houses 2morr 540. GN.**

**From: Rima**

I smiled and went to bed only to have another bad dream.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There you go the first chapter done.

*Oden- a nabe dish prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and kombu seaweed, slow simmered in a soy sauce based soup. Oden is a popular dish available at convenience stores in the winter.

*Alice- is a 2009 television miniseries that was shown on Syfy.

Also I don't own Alice or Beauty and the Beast.

Please R&R I really like reading them and taking your advise.


	2. Chapter 2

BRS: Here is the second chapter of the Cards of Wonderland. Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or heart no kuni no Alice or any of the installments like joker, clover, or diamond. Also

PS. I've never played any of the game, only read a little of the manga and seen only a little bit of the movie.

I just wanted to cover over all the bases.

_Dreams_

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Summery:

When Amu and Rima goes from a high tech world to a Dark Age warzone where she meets a range of weird characters and have to fight for their life and sanity.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*****Recap*

**To: Amu**

**6?!...Fine but u owe me! Meet in front f our houses 2morr 540. GN.**

**From: Rima**

I smiled and went to bed only to have another bad dream.

*End of Recap*

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

_I was back in the black room only not in chains. Also I was in a short turquoise type blue Victorian dress with black lace sleeves. It's my type of dress…except I rather have a navy blue dress. Anyway I also had a small battered mini top hat that magically stayed on my head, _

"_Hello" I called out only to have my echo respond. Crap not this again. "Hello? Where am I?" I yelled._

"_Where are you?" A male voice said…finally someone else._

"_I don't know. You tell me!" I replied back._

"_How are you?" Another voice yelled sounding more husky kind of guy. I really don't know how to describe the voices. _

"_I'm Amu __Hinamori. Joker/wild card of the Guardians." I yelled trying to see if they would tell me how to leave. _

"_WRONG!" The voice that asked me the question yelled. _

"_How is that wrong? I know who I am!" I yelled back. After a few minutes of silence I tried again. "Hello?" No one answered so I just sat down on my knees and waited. Then ten minutes later words came into my head. So since I was bored and knew I'd probably be here a while started to sing. _

_**When is it time (3x)**_

_**For the starting rhyme (3x)**_

_**Try and find the hidden Sign (3x)**_

_**It is nearing time**_

_**Trying to run would be in vain**_

_**Don't judge someone due to their crime**_

_**Cause they might surprise you**_

_**Just like the old saying**_

_**Don't just a book by the cover**_

_I stopped singing when I heard footsteps. They were coming this way! Yes! The footsteps stopped right behind me. I didn't want to turn around to see them because in all my dreams when I turn around they always disappear. Two strong hands griped my waist pulling me up to my feet and pulled me against his hard chest. _

"_Turn around Amu." He purred into my ear. I slowly turned around in the arms that would not let me go and found myself staring into the most beautiful navy eyes. I was just about to say something when everything went black. _

**Get up **

**Stretch like a cat **

**Dance on your toes **

**For it could be a life**

**Come on lets go and stretch**

**Be a cat and never get caught **

**Just remember…**

I shut off my alarm and got out of bed.

"5:25? Why do I wake up so early?" I asked myself. 'It's because you don't move fast idiot' I said to myself as I brushed my hair. I signed then decided to put on black shirt that had a black and red cross with a skull and cross bones. It hade armlets with crossed safely pins down the left side. I also had on a red and black plaid skirt and black knee high combat boots with red laces. For the final touch I put crimson cross hair clip in my hair.

After I brushed my teeth and straighten up my outfit I went down stairs to fix eggs and toast. Then after I was done eating I grabbed my school bag and dumped everything out. I then began to fill it with my favorite teas strawberry and chocolate black tea. Also I put in Rima's favorite tea, Golden Sunrise. I also put in fresh strawberries and the stuff to make chocolate cake with. I also but in my phone, mp4 music cross player, lab top and their chargers. I was having a last minute mental list check only to realize I don't have my humpty lock and my chara's.

'Crap.' I thought as I ran up the stairs to my room to find my necklace on my dresser. After putting it o I turned around to see my chara's fast asleep. Not wanting to wake them I got a scrap piece of paper and wrote down what I was doing and to see them later. Finally getting everything I need I locked the front door and ran to Rima's house to just open the front door and walk in.

"Morning 'mom'!" I yelled as I went into Rima's kitchen. I grabbed an apple and sat down on stool at the island.

"Good Morning Amu, your parents left again didn't they." Rima's mom said finishing her famous chocolate chip pancakes with all the toppings. I started to eat looking at the kitchen I basically grew up in.

"Yea, but I would still be here eating your delicious breakfast. Where is Rima?" I asked her while she prepared breakfast for Rima.

"She still is getting ready. What time to do you have to be at that blasted school of yours?" She asked flipping the pancake up into the air and caught it. I clapped and she just laughed at me.

"What time is it now?" I said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Amu, don't talk when your mouth is full, it's rude and it's six am." She said putting two pancakes on Rima's plate and decided what to put on her pancakes.

"It's six…well crap we were suppose to be there at six." I said realizing that we were late basically inhaling my pancakes causing me to choke. Rima's mother just sighed at me and gave me a glass of orange juice. I gulped it down but still coughing due to my own stupidity.

"Amu, what did I tell you about doing that? *Sigh* I'm going to have a talk with your head master about all this extra time you guys are working, It's the weekend kids like you should be sleeping in, eating junk food, and doing nothing. It's your school break for the love of everything, and your spending it taking care of his garden!" She said walking over to the stairs to call Rima.

"I'm was hoping to work on my own garden there too." I said to her eating my apple.

"Rima! Get your little butt down here!" She yelled. When Rima didn't answer she added. "Amu's here." And all of the sudden movement was heard running and then, what I guessed what happened was, tripping causing a large bang; Rima ran down the stairs with her backpack and jumped up onto the set across from me and started to eat.

"Rima we're late. Don't you want to eat faster?" I asked finishing off my apple.

"Amu you're the only one dumb enough to do that. Besides we don't want that to happen twice in one day." Rima laughed while I glared at her.

"Shut up are you ready to go or not." I said to her looking away. Rima and her mom just laughed me. I got off the stool and went to get my bag. Rima finishes and grabs her bag. We said to goodbye to Rima's mom and left for the school. After walking to school we went to the chairman's office. On the door was the list of instructions of what to do to the garden.

"Ok so I'll deal with the gardens while you deal with the flowers in the front ok?" I asked her while looking over my list.

"Ok, but you better have the tea ready when I'm done." She said grabbing her list and going to the front of the school. I sighed shaking my head grabbing my gardening gloves and my stuff. I always thought it was relaxing when walking through your own garden but also working to make a garden beautiful really relaxes me. So after going through the trees to the headmaster's garden I started to pull weeds and dead flowers, plant new and water all of them, and fertilized them. That toke about two hours…Headmaster has a lot of flowers. Knowing Rima is probably going to take about another hour so I think I could take a little nap.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Rima's Prove*

I was sent to take care of the front flowerbeds. This is going to take me all day…I wonder if Amu would mind if I would call one of my minions would do this work while I sleep some more…better not. If Amu found out I didn't do the work I will end with no tea. I can't handle having no tea or snacks…well better get started. I de-weeded the two flowerbeds and got the water. I was about to water the beds when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Tadase. Where are you?" I looked to see a purple longhaired girl…I don't know what gender it was. But what ever it was, it wasn't supposed to be here.

"Hey you! What the heck are you doing here?" I yelled at it. It looked at me stunned and ran to me.

"Have you seen a white blonde rabbit anywhere?" It asked me.

"Are you a boy or girl?" I asked it. It looked at me weird then answered.

"Boy. Can you tell?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I grabbed a handful of his hair.

"No. You look like a girl with that hair." He grabbed my hand that had his hair and pulled me closer to him.

"Get away from me weirdo!" I yelled at him only to have him laugh at me. "There is nothing funny! You shouldn't LAUGH if nothing funny." I yelled at him hitting his head with my free hand. He let go and rubbed his head.

"First off ow. You can hit hard."

"Thank you." I said smirking

"Second I'm not a girl I just have long hair. Anyway I don't have female chest so that should tell you I'm not a girl." He said.

"Girls can have flat chest idiot so your augment is meaningless." I said to him smirking proudly.

"I guess you win this battle, but the war is over yet, little girl." He said raising my chin to meet his eyes.

"I won't be that easily defeated. Besides I don't even know your name. You're just some weirdo that needs to keep his hands to himself. "

"My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko and yours?" He asked still holding my chin. Damn his tallness. I slapped his hand away and glared at him the best I can.

"Mashiro Rima. Now leave and don't bother me I'm trying to water." I yelled at him pointing away from the school. I picked up my watering can that was a bit too heavy for me and started to water the flowers…well drown the flowers. To fill it I had to use bucket and poured water into that to pour into the watering can. Usually I have one that I can handle on my own but I didn't want to spend all day doing this. Before I knew to Nagihiko grabbed my watering can and finished watering the flowers for me.

"Hey I'm supposed to water the flowers, Nagi-hi-ko." I said to him. He just laughed at me…again. He needs to stop that. "Nothing is funny, you bastard!" I yelled at him again.

"You're the one who's funny. Anyway you were downing the flowers not watering them. Besides I'm done and call me Nagi." He said smugly.

"Fine. Thank you Nagi. Well I better go see what Amu is doing. What to come Nagi?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I have to find Tadase. My boss and his boss wants him back. So I have to get him back before he does something bad." He said starting to move away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled at Nagi causing him to stop and look back.

"What?"

"Come on lets go find my friend, Amu and she can help us find this Tadase that you need." I said walking over to him, grabbing his arm, and pulling him toward the back of the school by his hand and he followed me…well like he had a chose.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Prove*

I was having an actually a good dream after about five of nightmares. Anyway I was about to finish the most amazing tea I've ever had when someone poked me. I open my eyes glaring at whoever waken me only to find a rabbit in a puffy outfit.

"Leave me alone bunny." I said turning and trying to fall back asleep again. The bunny nudged me with its paw.

"I going to make bunny stew out of you if you don't leave." I said not turning my head.

"Your suppose to chase me!" The bunny said…wait did the bunny just talk. I leaped up and stared at this talking bunny rabbit.

"You… your… a bunny…and your t-talking." I stuttered backing away from the bunny.

"For the record I am a rabbit and if you're not going to chase me then I'm bringing you with me but first." He shape shifted into a boy around my age (give or take a year or two) and grabbed a vial of some sort pushing toward me.

"Drink this please." He said.

"What is it?" I asked trying to push his hands away from me.

"Just something you need to drink." He said pushing it toward me again.

"No. Now get away from me!" I yelled at him.

"Fine have it the hard way." He said opening the vial, grabbing me, forcing my mouth open and putting the liquid into my mouth. He shut my mouth and made me swallow.

"Bastard what in the heck?" I yelled raising my hand about to smack him only to get interrupted.

"There you are Tadase! You have to come with me now." A girl with purple haired girl yelled pulling Rima toward us. She let go of Rima and started to yell at Tadase. Rima came beside me and we watch them argue before I started to question Rima.

"Rima…who is that girl." I looked over to see her start to laugh. "What?"

"Ha Nagi! I was right you do look like a girl!" She yelled at the purple haired person. "Amu, he's a guy. His name is Fujisaki Nagihiko but just call him Nagi." Rima said to me looking away from Nagi. "Who's he?" Rima pointed at Tadase.

"That Bastard was a bun… no rabbit that made me drink something from this vial. The two had stopped fighting to listen to what we were talking about. After Nagi heard that I drank what was in the vial he glared at Tadase.

"You didn't!" He yelled at him.

"Yes, I did. It's her destiny to go there." Tadase said doing a weird smirk.

"You Bastard! What have you done?" Nagi screamed. Tadase walked over to me and held my shoulders.

"It was the only way I knew she would play the game. Besides I love her to much too leave her here." He said…Wait love?

"Get off me you freak! I don't love you and you don't know me! So you can't love me, leave me alone." I said pushing him away from me. He looked hurt and then hugged me again.

"Amu, don't say that! I love you!" Tadase cried launching himself towards me only to be stopped by Rima holding up a trashcan lid. He slammed into it and fell down unconscious on the ground. Nagi looked shocked to say the least.

"There you go Nagi. There is Tadase." Rima said pointing at Tadase but looking at Nagi. He sighed and grabbed Tadase's watch pointing it to the ground and a huge hole in the ground appeared. He then lifted Tadase up and throw him into the hole. Then he held his hand to me.

"I'm sorry but he made you drink the poison so you have to come with me." Nagi said. Rima and I looked at each other then sighed.

"Do I really have to?" I asked giving Nagi my best puppy eyes. They must have worked because he had to look away.

"Sorry but there is nothing I can do." He said.

"Fine just let me get my stuff." I said going to the tree I was sleeping under grabbing my bag and went back to Nagi only to notice Rima had her bag too.

"Rima, why do you have your bag?" I asked. Nagi had a questioning look as well.

"If you are going to a world where he lives then I'm coming too…and you can't stop me." She added.

Nagi sighed grabbing Rima's and my hands and we jumped.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There you go the second chapter. Happy Holidays everyone. Please R&R.


	3. The Fall

BSR: Hey! Here is another chapter. . Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Heart No Kuni No Alice or any of the installments like joker, clover, or diamond. Also

PS. I've never played any of the games, only read a little of the manga and seen only a little bit of the movie.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Summery:

When Amu and Rima goes from a high tech world to a Dark Age warzone where they meet a range of weird characters and have to fight for their life and sanity.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*****Recap*

"If you are going to a world where he lives then I'm coming too…and you can't stop me." She added.

Nagi sighed grabbing Rima's and my hands and we jumped.

*End of Recap*

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's pro*

The fall to our destination was very long especially when Tadase woke up and decided to declare his love. Thank goodness Nagi and Rima were there to get him off of me. The fall was sort of dullish the walls were just ground... Dirt. There were no pictures that moved, clocks of any sort (except the one Tadase carried), no random furniture, or even a piano. When I looked down I saw a bright light.

"Get ready!" Nagi yelled at us. Rima screamed holding on to Nagi with great force while I looked ahead unafraid.

"Do you want to hold on to me love?" Tadase asked me while his bunny ears twitched. I looked at him with a no-you-idiot glare.

"No thanks. I'm good." I told him then looked back the light. We soon when through it where I couldn't see anything but white and heard Rima scream until I blacked out.

I woke up to Nagi shaking my shoulders and saying my name. I sat up looking around only to find that we were on the roof if a... what looked like an old Victorian castle anyway Rima was about a foot away from me. I shook her until she woke up, looked around and stared to yell at Nagi.

"Where the heck are we?"

" The clock tower!"

"Where is the psychopathic rabbit?" A warm body attached itself to me.

"I think I know." They both looked at me and sighed. "Get this weirdo off me!" I yelled as showers of gunshots were heard.

"What the hell was that?" Rima yelled as the... what seemed like the battle ragged on. Nagi had Tadase on the ground holding him down by now so I got up and walked over to the edge looking to find a battle was indeed going on.

"Rima, there is a battle is going on." I told her. Rima jumped up and ran to me with her eyes widen. As we watched the battle, Nagi and Tadase were fighting behind us; Tadase was trying to get to me while Nagi was trying to keep him away from me. After the last round of gunshots the grounds stayed quite where they were glaring at each other and as one group was turning to leave someone or someone's pushed me off the roof leaving me to plummet to the ground.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Rima's pro*

As Amu and I watched the battle, that Nagi's and weirdo were fighting only to collide with Amu and making her fall off the roof.

"Amu!" I yelled as she fell. The boys ...If you could call them boys were still fighting. They looked more like girls then boys but I digress. The boys stopped fighting to watch Amu fall and ran over to me. The door behind us opened causing me to look to find a man there while Nagi struggled with Tadase to keep him from going after Amu.

The man was about 6.2, sharply dressed with clock printed on his outfit. He had on dark brown pants with black pointed shoes. He had a black tailcoat with a forest green button up long-sleeved shirt. He looked both annoyed and bored out of his mind but when he saw me there was a spark of interest. I got up from the ledge and walked over to him having to look up at him. 'This is going to get annoying.' I held out my hand for him to shake, which he did only to have the idiot boys' fighting interrupt our nice quiet greeting.

"Let me go! I have to go to my love." Tadase said slapping at Nagi.

"She is not your anything. Now just stop trying to fight me." Nagi yelled at him as the continued to slap each other.

"Hello." I said to the man trying to ignore the wimp fight happening behind me. He looked from them to me.

"Hello there. What is going on?" He asked looking back at him.

"We'll do you want what is happening right now or from the beginning?" I asked him. He nodded and invited me inside away from the battling and down to what I would guess was his workshop since there were tools, clocks and other items. He held out a chair for me and then he sat down as soon I did.

"Where do you want me to begin?" I asked him.

"How about your name?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell me yours if I tell you mine?" I asked him back and he nodded.

"My name is Mashiro Rima and yours?"

"My name is Musashi Sanjo." The way he said it I though he might have said his first name first. The only reason I would know that is because Amu; she was the one to taught me that some people do say their first name first instead of second but I had to check.

"Is Musashi your first name?"

"Yes Mashiro." He said.

"Since that is the case I'll introduce myself again. My name is Rima Mashiro. Now our story begins at 5:45 am today…" Rima begins.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Pro*

Those two idiots are going to pay for knocking me off the roof. Anyway it was a short fall even though the building was so tall. The next thing I knew I wacked into someone causing them to fall too. I heard a moan from the other person as I let out a groan.

"What the…who are you?" I heard a husky male voice asked below me. I sat up looking around dazed only to stare into navy blue eyes. I blinked and suddenly strode up straight and offered my hand to him.

"Sor…" I tried to say before I was pulled back down again.

"Be more careful!" He whispered harshly. I had no idea what he was talking about until I looked up at the tree that was behind us and saw a bullet hole. Crap I almost died and looked back this hansom man only to see him smirking.

"Why do you care?" I whispered back glaring at him and he glared back. Another gunshot rang out and shortly after that I hear a snapping sound. I looked around to see a to see a branch of a tree that was swaying loosely in the wind. This guy mustn't have hear or seen it cause he started to snap at me.

"Next time I won't. Sorry I…" I hear the branch snap, I grabbed him and rolled us out of the way as the limb crashed where we were. He looked at me angry.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" He snapped at me. I glared at him and pointed at the limp that almost crushed us. He looked stunned and looked backed at me.

"You… you save me. Why?" He asked as bullets flew above us.

"Well I landed on you, and then you saved me from getting shot, and finally my bad attitude I should at least do something nice for you. Your welcome." I said trying to talk to him. I have a cool and spicy attitude that usually wreaks everything up.

"What is you name?" he asked me staring straight into my eyes. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks causing me to blush. He lifted his finger to my cheek and brushed it also causing me too blushed more.

"Amu…" I said dazed. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"So your name is Amu? Huh princess?" He teased.

"Princess…prin…shut up!" I yelled at him and he only laughed at me. "Shut up!" He continued to chuckle. I was about to respond when a door slammed open and the firing stopped.

"This is neutral territory and I command that you all leave! I'm sorry Queen and Hatter but both of your armies need to leave!" A man with dark green hair said. He was about 6.2, sharply dressed with clock printed on his outfit. He had on dark brown pants with black pointed shoes. He had a black tailcoat with a forest green button up long-sleeved shirt.

"Yes, sorry about that Musashi. We will send ours away now." A woman with golden pigtailed hair and violet eyes said. She had a dark purple heart-shaped corset with lavender strings. She also had a long puffy skirt with two groups of hearts going down the sides. One side had hearts with angle wings while the other had hearts with devil wings. She wore a small crown although it had a big purple heart-shaped crystal with silver around it and her wand had the same type of design. She waved her wand and all of her army left in a second.

"Men leave." A voice from my right said. I finally got up and looked at the man I landed on. He had navy blue hair and eyes and pale skin. He had a black tailcoat with card symbols on the sleeves and buttons. He had matching black pants with nice black shoes. He also had a cane with a dark red gem on the end shaped like a diamond. I must have been staring cause he disappeared and then I felt someone pull me into the arms against their chest.

"Staring is rude." He said putting his chin on my shoulder.

"You never told me your name." I told him looking around to see that indeed all the armies had gone just leaving some people still around.

"Aw so your interested in me, huh Amu-koi?" He teased me while smirking.

"Well I told you mine so you should tell me yours." I said angrily glaring at a tree. His smirked widen even more after hearing the anger in my tone.

"So my kitten is mad? Well my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto or you may call me the Mad Hatter. Hatter for short." He whispered. My eyes widen and pushed away from him looking at him in shock. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me a little hurt.

"W...wh…wait. What did you say?" I stuttered still in shock.

"So my kitten is mad? Well-" He started to say before I interrupted him.

"No, after that. You said that you're the Mad Hatter." I said still very much in shock while he regained his composer and smirked again.

"Yes, I am the Mad Hatter. Even though my name is Tsukiyomi, my title comes from the Hatter house." He explained coming closer and pulled me back into his arms. "I'm interested in you." He whispered into my ear then bit it.

"Don't do that!" I muttered whacking his head away from my ear with my hand. He whimpered but tightened his hold on me. I turned around to face him and pointed my figure at his chest while looking up at him. "Are you seriously telling me that this is Wonderland and you're the Mad Hatter, she's-pointing to the blonde- the Queen of Hearts and that crazy sick rabbit fighting the purple hair girl boy is…I think is…is" I was stuck.

"White Rabbit. His name is Tadase." Ikuto said with venom seeping through each letter. "And that purple headed girl boy is Nagi. He is my gate guard also he's Tweedle Dum." He said as I started to laugh. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's so funny?"

"Don't tell Rima that Nagi is Tweedle Dum cause she will have even more to tease him about. Besides I knew their names I just didn't want to use it." I told him fixing his hair.

"Aren't you supposed to have a hat?" I asked him looking around only to find it behind the tree whose branch almost killed us. I got out of his hold and grabbed it. I went back to him with it, brushed it off, and put it back on the top of his head. "Now you look better." I smirked at him.

"Amu!" Rima yelled coming out of nowhere and tackling me to the ground." She hugged me tighter when Ikuto tried to get her off me. "Stop it!" She said to him.

"Ow, Rima! Get off!" I told her and she shook her head. "Fine, I warned you. NAGI!" I screamed and heard someone scrabbling down the stairs and the door to fly open to see a panting Nagi.

"He doesn't move that fast when I call him and I'm his boss." Ikuto muttered looking at Nagi.

"Nagi, get her off me." I told him as he looked from Ikuto to me then back to Ikuto. This lasted for about five minutes and being on the ground with Rima suffocating me was not very pleasant so I had to remind him. "Nagi! Get her OFF!" I yelled at him. He snapped out of the thing he was under and ran to us grabbed Rima off us causing me to lift in the air and when Rima finally let go of me I started to fall only to get grabbed by Ikuto. I was about to talk when a shot almost hit us.

"What is going on here?" An annoying voice said.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There you go another chapter and counting. Please R&R!


End file.
